


Numb

by TheTruthBetween-Archive (TheTruthBetween)



Category: Desperate Housewives
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween-Archive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...she can still see the glass littering the street...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Numb

Bree sat at her dining room table, unmoving. Numb.

In her mind’s eye, she can still see the glass littering the street, can still hear the sound of screeching brakes, and can still taste the metallic tang of blood in the air.

She knew, of course, that this was all in her mind. The street had been cleaned up hours ago, the car towed away, and the driver arrested.

But Bree could still hear the scream, the pained moans, and then, the deafening silence. In the back of her mind, she had registered the sirens, then the paramedics pushing her away. She watched as they tried to bring back life, and failed. The coroner had been called. Bree’s hands were slick with blood.

A police officer had asked why Lynette had been on the street so late at night. Bree told him. She had been going home. They had spent the evening together. They were lovers.

This was clearly news to Tom, who was nearby, begging for information about his wife. He looked devastated. Twice.

The officer allowed Bree to go, and she returned to her house. Took a shower, and watched the blood mix with water down the drain, pink. She dressed, the beige pants and dark green shirt Lynette loved so much. Then she sat at her dining room table. Unmoving.

Numb.


	2. Would Have Said Yes

Bree sat beside Tom in the front row and held his hand.

Surprisingly, he had not been upset to learn of his wife’s affair with their neighbor, perhaps recognizing the loss in Bree’s eyes.

The casket was closed, something Bree was thankful for as she approached. She didn’t need anymore reminders; she could still see the large bloody spot on Lynette’s left temple when she thought of her. The picture was much nicer. It was one that Bree, herself, had taken. Lynette was unaware of the camera, and laughing, her eyes alight and happy.

Bree gently touched Lynette’s cheek, then drew back upon feeling cool, smooth glass. Placing both hands on the top of the casket, Bree exhaled slowly, sinking down until she was on her knees, forehead pressed to the glossy wood.

Although she was aware of the people filling the pews behind her, and what they may think, Bree found that for once, she didn’t care in the slightest.

All she thought about in that moment was the question Lynette had asked her, before she walked across the street that night.

_Are you ready, Bree? Are you ready for me to leave Tom and move in with you? You don’t have to answer now. Just think about it._

Bree let out a shuddering breath, and hot tears trickled down her cheeks. Her voice was a cracked whisper.

_I would have said yes._


End file.
